


Introspección

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [12]
Category: 666 Satan | O-Parts Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, This fandom seems to no exist in ao3 and i don't know what to do about it, guess i will just have to come with it myself (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ball no respondió de inmediato, casi como una prueba irrefutable de que su intuición era correcta: algo le pasaba. Le conocía, después de todo.





	Introspección

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 666 Satán le pertenece a Seishi Kishimoto.
> 
> Prompt: "knowledge" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Personajes/Pareja: Cross & Ball.
> 
> Extensión: 491 palabras.
> 
> Notas: No sé. Me entro la gana porque sí, me inspiré, y porque casi todo personaje en este manga merece alguna vez en su vida haber tenido un crush en Ball, Ball se lo merece porque es AWESOME y nadie viene a decirme lo contrario —que tampoco es como que haya mucha gente en el fandom que venga a decirme ni pío pero por si acaso... salvo Cassie, claro, pero ella es mi hater de todos modos vendría a ser como su trabajo so (?)—.
> 
> Ya qué, me gusta escribir aquí cada vez que me siento inspirada e igual soy multishipper hasta en China. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers y posible OoC porque nunca he escrito a Cross y hace mucho que leí el manga.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Le conocía, o al menos creía hacerlo. Comprendía que los unían las circunstancias, pero todavía gustaba de creer que él y Ball eran algo más que dos simples compañeros forzosos con un mismo objetivo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, contemplando a Ball.

Había crecido, tanto que a veces le costaba recordar cómo era la primera vez que lo vio, porque más allá de conservar los rizos sentía por momentos estar frente a otra persona.

Ball apartó su mirada de la ventana, volteando para proceder a apoyarse en esta antes de hablar.

—¿Lo preguntas por algo en particular?

—¿Es por Ruby? —inquirió el ángel—. ¿O tiene que ver con Jio?

No creía que su amigo, o así le gustaba llamarlo cuando no encontraba un mejor término, pudiera tener otras preocupaciones. Eran ellos, siempre ellos quienes poblaban su mente.

—¿Tu hogar? —tanteó, pese a todo, consciente de que Ball aún tenía un lugar en el mundo al que llamar hogar.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, casi como una prueba irrefutable de que su intuición era correcta: algo le pasaba. Le conocía, después de todo.

—Cuatro años es mucho tiempo —le contestaron al fin—, supongo que es eso.

Cross pensó un poco qué decir, asumiendo que el comentario iba referido a Jio y su reciente retorno.

—Ha vuelto —dijo—, es algo —concluyó, porque animar personas no era lo suyo.

Eso solía ser asunto de Ball, que rió ante lo escueto de su comentario.

—Tío, das asco —le dijo al tiempo que sonreía, Cross se sintió un poco contagiado con la mueca—. Lo sé pero... supongo que es inevitable añorar el tiempo perdido.

—Ahora puedes recuperarlo.

—Siendo que vamos a por Ruby, no cantaría victoria tan pronto.

—¿Temes por tu bien?

—Qué va, si me preocupas tú —enarcó una ceja ante eso, curioso—. Tú estás en su mira, yo no.

—No puedo discutir eso.

—Así que —Ball se apartó de la ventana, acortando la distancia para pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros—, tendré que protegerte.

—No creo que suceda en ese sentido.

—¿Vas a protegerme?

—¿Lo vas a necesitar?

Se miraron un momento y entonces Cross en verdad y apenas pudo retener la sonrisa.

—Lo dudo —se jactó Ball—. Supongo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por el otro, aunque intentaré preocuparme pese a todo. —Volvió a sonreír antes de apartarse—. Un gesto de mi parte.

—Gracias por ello.

Silencio. Se contemplaron un par de segundos.

—Gracias también —dijo Ball, rompiendo el mutismo—, por preocuparte. —Y señaló la ventana con su mentón, en un gesto escueto—. No era importante pero... gracias.

Cross quiso negar, para él era importante, a fin de cuentas Ball en sí mismo lo era. Sin embargo, no lograba estructurar la frase así como no lograba catalogar su sentir hacia el otro hombre, quería creer que era amistad porque cuatro años no daban para menos, pero todavía habían más posibilidades.

—No es nada.

Sí, le conocía; lástima que no se conocía a sí mismo.


End file.
